


Misunderstood Mission

by moonlustelara



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, They're all dorks, kiss, misunderstood mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/pseuds/moonlustelara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue receive a mission specifically for the twin dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Mission

“Will you two quit bickering for five minutes!” Minerva yelled at the twin dragons, causing them to freeze mid punch as her voice rang through the guild. “The two of you are worse than an old married couple, I swear.” She shook her head handing Sting a sheet of paper.

“What’s this?” Sting stared at the paper.

“A mission specifically requesting the twin dragons.” Minerva answered. 

“The last time that happened, we almost had our magic stolen by a guy who was obsessed with becoming a dragon.” Sting said matter of factly. 

“You almost had your magic stolen. I was only there to save your ass.” Rogue countered. 

“Listen, smartass, I was just fine on my own!” Sting growled raising a fist over his head. 

Minerva stood behind the two and pushed them towards the door. “Make sure to go to the correct town this time!” 

“Those fucking dorks.” She exhaled before closing the door behind them. 

\-------------

“How much longer till we get there?” Sting whined.

“Five minutes closer than when you last asked.” Rogue monotonously replied. 

“Why is it taking so long?” Sting flung his head back groaning. 

“Because you didn’t want to take the train.” Rogue glared at Sting. 

“But you know how we get with transportation.” Sting looked at Rogue’s disapproving face.

“We would have been there already.”

“Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you.” Sting winked at the other. 

“As if we don’t spend enough time together.” Rogue turned his head away in an attempt to hide the blush on his face. 

Noticing his partner’s tinted cheeks, Sting wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, pulling them close. 

“Sting?” Rogue furrowed his brow at the action. “Wh-what the hell?” He pulled back feeling Sting’s lips on his cheek. 

Sting doubled over from the laughter that shook his body, clutching onto his abdomen for support. “Your face!” He said between breaths. 

“Cut it out, Sting,” Rogue snarled, “We’re here.” 

\--------------

“Welcome to Trulwich! You must be the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Please follow me.” They were greeted by a townswoman. 

“We would like to speak with the mayor if you could point us in the right direction.” Rogue declaimed. 

“I see no reason as to why that would be necessary.” The townswoman led them to a building crowded with people. 

“We always speak to the mayor on missions.” Sting concluded.

“I believe you are mistaken in the nature of your visit,” she corrected, “You are here for a reservation made for two.” 

They were seated at an empty table before the townswoman left to retrieve a waiter. 

“I’m going to kill them.” Rogue muttered. 

“Kill who for what?” Sting asked while looking over the menu.

“Minerva and the others for setting this up.” Rogue hissed.

“Why? The set up a place for us to eat before fighting the monster.” 

“You haven’t paid attention to anything have you?” Rogue questioned.

“Of course I have. I just told you.” Sting stated.

“No, Sting, that’s not what this is.”

“Then what is it?” Sting looked at Rogue, tilting his head.

“There was no mission, Sting. Minerva set this whole thing up to get us on a date.” Rogue clarified.

“Oh,” Sting paused. “Then you look ravishing, my dear.” He smiled at Rogue when he saw his partner’s flustered look. 

“Sh-shut up.” Rogue looked anywhere but at Sting. 

Sting, on the contrary, was admiring Rogue. So much so that he stood from his seat and moved to shadow dragon slayer’s side. 

“What are you-” Rogue was cut off by Sting placing their lips together. 

“We’re here, we might as well enjoy it.” Sting breathed once they separated. 

Rogue hid his face behind his hands, smiling inwardly at his thoughts, ‘Thanks Minerva.’


End file.
